Genus: Dianthus.
Species: xc3x97hybrida. 
Denomination: Devon Winnie.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of carnation that is grown for use as an ornamental container plant. It is known botanically as xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99 is a hybrid plant that is the product of a breeding program started by the inventor in 1980. The breeding program is not federally funded and is on going, conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The primary focus of the breeding program is to produce new cultivars of carnations that exhibit unique growth habit.
xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99 is a hybrid plant that was selected in 2000, from a large group of open pollinated seedlings. xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor for the distinguishing traits of, prominently early flowering, compact habit, large double flowers, perfume fragrance and bright flower color. The exact parents of xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99 are unknown. The female parent plant is presumed to be an unknown cultivar of Dianthus (unpatented). The male parent plant is presumed to be an unknown cultivar of Dianthus (unpatented). The differences between the instant plant and the parent plants, is unknown to the inventor. There is no comparison plant known to the inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor in 2000 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was stem cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations by vegetative propagation.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new Dianthus cultivar xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish this cultivar from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions, without however any change in genotype.
1. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99 exhibits a compact mounding growth habit.
2. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99 exhibits large moderately fragrant dark pink flowers.
3. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99 exhibits blue-green foliage.
4. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99 is 15-20 cm. in height and 10-15 cm in width in a 1.5-liter container.
5. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99 is an evergreen perennial herb.
6. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99 blooms from March to November.
7. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Winniexe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 15xc2x0 Centigrade